Thunder and Lightning
by patriotprideboy
Summary: (Second-person fic starring you and Sayaka). Walking home during a heavy thunderstorm, you come across your much-distraught friend Sayaka. You eventually bring her home in hopes of cheering her up, but things start taking a passionate turn. AU.


Thunderstorms; you always hated them. The cold, wet, and inexplicably loud nature of them always served a purpose for you to be a grouch. You often wished that you could be the bane of their existence, only to stop and realize that challenging atmospheric water vapour isn't the way to go. Funny, you thought; your disdain for certain things could make you think more things simultaneously than you would really like to.

Moving along at a quick pace, you realized you were almost home. But with every step came the decision to not take another as the drops poured in like bullets; every stroke of lightning that flashed before your eyes above was blinding enough that you needed to stop and think about if your glasses weren't fucked up. It was almost as if someone had disturbed the very balance of nature and unearthed the brutal nature of, well, _nature._

Still, you couldn't just wait out here. You had to go home, after all; anything is better than getting soaked five liters in rain water. Well, aside from getting tagged and bagged by demonic space bunnies that you conveniently thought of, but amusing yet outrageous thoughts like that would have to wait until you returned to your household.

Unfortunately, you had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be one of your regular trips back to la-la land. Although you were a full-time student at the top of your class, surprises happen to everyone as you cleverly deduced without an inkling worth of life experience to go along the way. That's what separated you from the rest of the seniors in Mitakihara Middle School.

Mind anyone else, that didn't mean that you enjoyed being right. To you, it didn't mean _shit _besides the fact that you essentially dug your own grave for something. Because boy-how, you had no idea that you'd start hearing sobbing noises quite literally out of nowhere despite how loud the thunder was.

Not the one to run away, you began to search the area with an elevated heartbeat. You realized that it could be one of those ridiculous Japanese myths pertaining to the ideas of fallen spirits that became vengeful over time… coming back to haunt the very people they were supposedly shunned or ridiculed by. Even ignoramuses like you who had pretty much no life outside of his room or the internet, save for a few close friends.

As you got closer and closer to the source of the sobbing, you noticed a patch of bright blue – from your angle, you could deduce that it wasn't very lengthy, but it looked more like a very small bush of blue. Having an idea of who it could be, you rushed over to it.

"Sayaka!" you called out. Momentarily, the sobbing ceased and the girl you had come to discover was drenched head to toe, and she was still wearing her school uniform – now covered in rainwater. On top of that, her eyes were red and her voice sounding raspy. Why, you obviously had no idea, but you quickly made it your mission to figure out.

The girl gave no response as you tried to look at her with a concerned expression, which only caused you to get slightly upset. You had to keep your composure however, as you remembered that you couldn't afford to do that.

For what it was worth, you didn't know what was going on. Sayaka had never been out alone during bad weather; much less get herself flooded with its contents. More than that, you knew, was that she hardly ever cried the volume she had obviously been crying herself to near-sleep. Even though you were stuck on what to do, you instinctively pulled her into a hug. Silence befell the two of you, but not for long as the girl wailed once again. This time, it felt different. It didn't really feel like one of loneliness as you felt it was initially, but this time, one of release. You guessed that she needed some affection like this, but then you realized what the two of you were up against – bad weather. You were still stuck in a thunderstorm, and both of you would get sick at this rate.

Before picking Sayaka and yourself up, you let her finish her sobbing. You understood that it wasn't a wise idea to push someone in time of sadness, and despite the possibility of getting soaked further, it wasn't really important. All that mattered was the girl in front of you.

She is your friend after all, and she has been for a long time. Her parents would often visit yours previously over the weekends in years past, although that slowly stopped occurring as the two of you began to grow older. That didn't matter, though. As she got older, she became more… womanly, despite the fact that her short hair screamed 'boy' and her tastes her boy-ish. She played baseball and always ranked among the top students in her gym classes. She wasn't the brightest of students, but you knew that grades weren't everything, and it was a very improper way of measuring someone's intelligence. It was a great thing to know, because you could even say you had a crush on her.

Unfortunately, you also knew that she was never seriously interested in you. You were largely a recluse, after all; preferring to spend time alone, playing a video game or two, or go browsing on some anon-themed message board largely filled with other recluses. After all, girls – _wonderful _girls like Sayaka were more interested in people suited for her tastes, like music. It's no wonder she fell for the local violin prodigy, whom you knew as Kyosuke Kamijou. Yes, you were a little jealous – who wouldn't be? But you also acknowledged that if you were in his shoes, you would hate for someone to get in the way of that. Never once did you make a scene about it, and in fact, you knew Kyosuke quite well before he got into that terrible accident of his. It only happened a few months ago, but it was devastating for everyone he was close to, not just himself.

Preferring to shrug that thought off, you put your attention back on Sayaka. She looked to be doing a bit better than before, but you kept it in the back of your mind that she could continue to keep crying again, and you would be ready to confront that scenario. Any instance of that, however, you felt confident would only happen at your home as you were almost at your destination.

"Hey, I…" Sayaka started talking to you all of a sudden. Her movements weren't the best but she wasn't in horrible shape physically. It had been a while since you last saw her, but friends were still friends and you didn't detect a hinge of normal awkwardness from her tone.

You quickly nodded your head, as if to say 'not now'. Any and all talk would have to wait until later.

As the two of you stepped foot into your spacious house, Sayaka began shivering. It was quite the cold storm outside, but you ignored your own freezing condition and gave her the gift of your body warmth. Wrapping both arms around her, you kept it locked in for several minutes before she calmed down for good. When the embrace was over, she gave you a small smile before you took her hands gently, leading her to your bedroom. It was for a talk.

Your bedroom… was average. No, you didn't let many people in here, because hardly anyone came to visit you. It was neat and clean, and surprisingly you never really went inside Sayaka's bedroom whenever she invited you over all those years ago. Taking a deep breath, you turned to Sayaka and sat her down on a nearby chair, ready to ask the potential un-askable.

"Sayaka, how come I found you being caught in a thunderstorm?" The boldness you started to just display was a first, you had to admit. You didn't really ask questions; only observed and went on your way. Evidently the question caught Sayaka off-guard, despite the fact that she already knew you were going to ask that.

"T-That's none of your business." She tried to explain. "Look, I have my reasons for being out here late at night. I don't think I can trust anyone with my reasons anyway…"

"Oh yeah?" you immediately shot back. "Well, I can't trust _you _to cover it all up, because I know something's wrong with you. And I'll get it out because I'm your friend."

Sayaka perked up, but not in a good way. In fact, she seemed angry.

"What the hell?" she flared up. "You think just because we're friends, you have the right to go and pry what I want to keep private? Uh, no!"

Her words hurt, you had to admit. After all, this was your crush flat-out telling you to back away from her affairs, but you proceeded anyway. You didn't really like to keep things in low-gear.

"Sure, I may not have the right." You responded in a calm tone. "But a person keeping things private is usually why they get burned out. I'd rather keep prying and lose your trust than to see you spiral down an ugly path."

"Well it's not gonna work, so just leave me alone!" She wailed out. "You don't really care, no one does, no one will!"

"If that were true, why would I bring you home like I just did?" you quickly fired back.

"Because… well…" she began to ponder for a bit until she realized how strange her last remark sounded.

"Don't have an answer, do you?" you questioned her. "Look, Sayaka. We may not see each other anymore, but I've always held you in high regard. Everything about you speaks volumes to me; the way you dress, how happy you always are, and, well, how goddamn cute you are too."

Somehow, you hit the right button. Or the wrong one. From one second to the next, Sayaka went from upset to numb, causing you to get slightly nervous.

"_Crap," _you thought to yourself. _"I might have said the right thing at a wrong time…"_

Luckily, you noticed her calming down. Albeit how small it was, it was noticeable enough to make you feel more relieved.

"I…" she started. "I guess… that's what I needed to hear."

"Was it?" you asked seriously.

"Yeah, I mean…" she began to reply melancholically. "...Okay, no it isn't. Whatever I tell you isn't going to make you believe me..."

You raised an eyebrow at that. You didn't really know how or why she was crying in the first place, but you did wish to know. Before you could speak, however, she continued talking.

"It feels like all I've done is for nothing. Was for nothing." She began tearing up again. "And no matter what I do, I can't change it. It'll be with me forever. I'm a zombie!"

As you watched her start to softly cry again, you realized that you would have to believe whatever she told you. It was certainly out of the blue even though you _wanted _to know, but even moreso that she made it sound like it was a life-or-death scenario she put herself in.

You did the only thing you knew well how to do tonight: you went over to her again and locked her in an embrace. This time, however, she pushed you away.

"Don't do that." She coldly said, causing you to move back, hurt. "I think that's enough of that… so I'll be leaving now."

Sayaka started to head towards the door but you quickly stopped her. Turning to face you, she looked very impatient.

"What part of 'enough of that' do you not understand?" she asked angrily.

"It isn't that. You refuse to go in detail of what's wrong with you!" You reacted. "It's like you want help but don't at the same time! Don't you think there's something wrong with that?"

"And here you go again." Sayaka rolled her eyes, but it wasn't playful and definitely not friendly. "Look, you wouldn't understand. No one but me can understand."

"And I'm saying I _want _to understand, but you aren't giving me a chance to do that!" you looked right into her eyes before saying so.

"You'd just laugh at me and think I was being insane." She bluntly responded. "Don't even think you know what's wrong with me."

"Oh yeah?" you confidently shot at her. "Try me."

"And I can't stand people like that. I will be leaving now." Sayaka had enough. From being comforted to interrogated, she felt no longer welcome here.

"Fine, then." You began to grow quite frustrated with the blunette. "But before you go I'd like to tell you something myself."

Sayaka stopped in her tracks as she faced you for quite possibly the last time in a long time. Crossing her arms, she looked at you skeptically before responding.

"Okay. Make it quick."

You didn't waste time. You proceeded to pour your heart out onto her. You told her how much you adored her, how her hair was beautiful and how beautiful you found her, despite not seeing her for a while. You admitted to her that it might be odd, but you weren't lying one bit and even wished you could be with her. Not wanting to lie, you told her how much you envied Kyosuke for being the apple of her eye. And then, from ear to ear, moment to moment, Sayaka's perception of you changed entirely. Going from cold to shock in a matter of minutes, which was highlighted by a hand over her mouth, she stood there speechless. You realized that you had made it awkward, but didn't care.

"…So that's it. Everything I've told you is true." You calmly told her. "I guess this is love? Yeah, this is it."

"I… I don't know… what to say?" Sayaka still looked stunned, but managed to let out words this time. You could see it in her eyes how much regretted pushing you away earlier, and she let her actions do the talking as she eventually ran up to you and gave you an equally comforting hug. It wasn't just a hug, though; she started crying on your shoulder and eventually poured her own soul out to you as well. Things about how she and her friend Madoka encountered a creature known as Kyubey, how she 'made a contract' for Kyosuke, how she watched your classmate Mami Tomoe die. She put a heavy emphasis on Kyosuke as she declared that her wish really wasn't all that perfect as she initially thought, and how every night she thought she was pathetic. All the while as you kept letting it sink in, you realized she wasn't kidding about it. Not even as she took out her soul gem and showed it to you, you already knew that she wasn't bluffing.

You were admittedly lost in the moment. Both of you couldn't help but just look into each other's eyes. Not one word was uttered, except for the fact that you went straight for her lips.

Sayaka was caught off-guard, but she instantly let your mouth slip in with hers. You had no idea how this romance stuff worked, but you were, well, _you. _You were a fast learner. Eventually you prodded your tongue into hers, a gesture to which Sayaka started to enjoy in quick succession. As your kiss became more lusting, you went over to her still-wet uniform and slowly undid it.

Sayaka knew what you were up to. She didn't have much time to explain so she pulled away slowly.

"If you love me so much, prove it." Sayaka pleaded. "I'm yours. I understand now."

You of course nodded in agreement. The two of you had an idea as to what you would be doing now. As you slipped off her uniform, your mouth went right to her neck as you lovingly nuzzled her, setting her down on your bed. When you finally took off her school dress, you took notice of the two wonderful-looking breasts of hers. Sayaka was a big girl now, and she had the bust size to prove it.

Sayaka blushed at your attempt to take off her light-blue bra. It was the kind of clothing that you knew she'd wear to bed, but all attention was placed on taking it off. When you were done, you tossed them aside with no care whatsoever, instead opting to remove her skirt. Part of you wished you could just rip it off and pin her down right then and there. You weren't about to do that, though; she needed some gentle touches.

You sat down behind her and calmly started undoing her skirt. You knew that your bed would about to be wet from all the rainwater but honestly, you could not care less. The only thing you cared about was fucking Sayaka Miki. Your free hand bolted down to her smooth, long legs as you began to take note of their texture and softness. Eventually her skirt came off as she kicked it away when you set it down, revealing a skimpy panty that was also bright blue. You loved it, of course, but that wasn't your primary concern as of now. In between her moans of pleasure, you went up to her hips and felt her toned, athletic curves that she'd accumulated from all the athletics she'd been a part of. Never before did you think you'd get to touch your friend in such an intimate manner, but here the two of you were, engaging each other in a loving bond.

Not wanting to quit, you used to free hand to prod the insides of her panties. You made her squeal slightly, but you had already deduced that Sayaka was enjoying this quite a bit. Inserting a finger inside her goodies, you felt her wriggle and squirm in your arms as she practically pleaded for more. Meanwhile you felt yourself getting harder and harder with each little push of your finger; you of course wanted to insert something else inside Sayaka.

You buried your face in Sayaka's neck lovingly, causing her to orgasm from your combined prodding and groping of her right breast. You waited a few moments before she calmed down a bit, feeling her elevated pulse with your other hand. Laying her down, you adopted the fabled missionary stance and looked right into her eye, tossing away your glasses. You thought about kissing her, but you realized that her panties had not been thrown away yet.

Easily solvable, you ripped apart her panties with one strong motion of your free hand, carelessly tossing it aside. You decided she wouldn't need them, and she was inclined to agree. You didn't notice her pulling down your own pants, however, to which she used her hands to gently stroke your erected dick.

Now it was your time to moan. You had to use every fiber of your being to not just ram yourself inside her, and instead letting her have her fun. You decided to kiss her again, taking care to savour and taste every bit of Sayaka's mouth as you could. It wasn't long before your mini-kissing session was done, and by that point, you had already begun to poke her nether regions with your rock-hard member. She welcomed it, and you were going to be the best guest of her life with this one push.

You rammed right into her, making her yelp in pleasure and taking her virginity away. You initially started thrusting wildly, lewdly commenting how fuckable she was and how lucky you were to love her as you did. The more you kept thrusting, the harder you became, and the tighter her sweet spot was to you.

Feeling every square inch of her velvety walls on you, you eventually slowed your pace down. In between these slow, romantic thrusts you shot her a smile which she beamed to and Sayaka let herself be completely consumed by it. Everything was perfect as of this moment – your room was air-conditioned, Sayaka's eyes and hair were as beautiful as you've ever seen them, and you were making her extremely happy. It was just the two of you lying in bed, making the love of your lives.

You whispered into her ear how you couldn't wait to release yourself inside her, and how you didn't care that you weren't wearing a condom. Sayaka was very much enjoying the pounding you were giving her, and within the next three motions she let herself ago as her juices poured onto your throbbing penis, not wanting to stop. This pushed you over the edge as the floodgates opened, causing you to gush inside of her. With each push you released a bit more of your seed into her, spilling inside her lovingly and causing her to moan like she'd never moaned before. The two of you panted as you finished off the last bit of yourself, slowly propping down on top of her, but not before giving her one last sweet kiss on her lips.

You pulled yourself out of her and just lay there beside her, commenting on how cute she was and how you couldn't wait to start seeing her again, every day.

"I can't wait either." She smiled. "I guess I can go about my business as a magical girl now, can't I?"

"Yes, you can." You told her. "And be whatever it is, I will always be right here. You'll never feel lonely again."

"Wonderful…" she giggled before passing out. You were kind of disappointed that she fell asleep, but knew she had a rough day and let her doze off. The only thing on your mind was that you'd have to explain it to her parents that you had sex with her, though knowing them; they would likely understand everything… except the witch part. You kind of chuckled at that fact, but didn't think of it, because by then you too had fallen asleep, ready to awake the next day with the blue-haired knight.


End file.
